The Moment Syndrome
by Aerilaya
Summary: Life is not measured by the number of the breaths we make, but by the moments that take our breath away. AoKi, slice of life


A/N: A pretty reviewer asked me for AoKise. I predict ten short stories/situations, not necessarily connected. Here you go, _**dunnoifGraluorNalu**_

**The "Moment" Syndrome**

= Here we are, trapped, in the amber of moment=

Tuesday, May 6th , 7:02AM

The door were slammed so viciously that the the windows shook. One could feel tension in the air and even cut it with the knife. However, it wasn't wise to come between the parties involved in the argument. Amber eyes burned in anger as the man dashed down the stairs of the apartment block. The other man, left behind to lock the door, broke the key in the lock without noticing as he tried to catch up with the blond guy, annoyance, as plain as a day, written on his face.

Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta had their usual morning fight. It's what went through the heads of the neighbors of their apartment building. One can say it's a routine for them, but it didn't happen recently. Until today. And no matter how curious, they never had privy to what their arguments consisted of. What they did know is that Kise leaves the apartment in a "BOOM" manner, and the other follows hastily, ALWAYS breaking the key. This will be their sixth lock to change.

With angry growl, Kise opens the door to their car and slams it shut, not even looking at the driver's seat. Aomine follows soon after, frown marring his handsome features.

They don't speak. The ever chatty and bright Kise Ryouta has his lips sealed this particular morning. He's not regarding his boyfriend with a single glance.

And Aomine Daiki's growl of anger was covered up by the roar of the car engine.

Reason for the fight- Aomine's parents were coming over. On the weekend when Aomine has free days. Days that Kise and he were supposed to use to visit onsen, relax and have lots of crazy, sex spent nights. And it wasn't Aomine's fault, Kise knows that. What's the blond mad about is that Aomine's indulging every whim of theirs. This is not the first time they will be coming over unannounced and totally intruding on their plans and lives.

Kise loves Aomine. He adores him. He could act as if he doesn't care, with brash and rude answers, but Kise knows better. He knows him the best. And at times like these, it hurts to be in a fight with him. However, Kise needs to make a point. He wants Aomine to finally take a stand and say that one word that is so hard to say to the family. The "NO" word. The "I have things planned already, come other time" sentence.

And this time, he's not going to let go on the subject, to let it slide, to have their own plans changed because of the other people's convenience.

They are out of the underground garage and into the busy, morning streets. No one has said a word. Kise might not be looking directly at Aomine, but he can see from the corner of his eye conflict on the other man's face.

And it makes Kise's gut clench uncomfortably. And he bites his bottom lip to prevent himself from talking. And he tries to keep his gaze locked on the street outside.  
He doesn't want to arrive at work with them still like this but he has no choice. Not until Aomine changes his mind about it.

A harsh curse fills the car and brings up Kise's attention to the road, and he groans as well.

A traffic jam.

"This is just great! What the fuck are those guys doing!? Smelling balls and drinking beer?"

Kise almost visibly cringes at the vocabulary that was used.

After set of consistent honking, Aomine throws hands in the air and turns off the engine. No point in wasting gas. There was something akin to "as if the morning didn't start bad already..." grumbled and Kise had to agree with it.

It was sucky this Tuesday morning. Gray clouds, coffee that tasted like complete shit, the argument and now traffic jam. He doubts they will be late but it's still nerve wrecking.

Several minutes pass in silence. Well, silence between Aomine and Kise. They are surrounded by other cars honking and yelling and cursing. In fifteen minutes they barely moved few meters.

After additional fifteen minutes, Aomine decides to speak up again: "About this morning..."

Kise tenses up and looks at Aomine. If they start fighting again he'll have nowhere to run.

"You're right. We both know you're right." The blond can't help but feel guilt well up in him. Aomine sounds so down all of a sudden, despite the frown he's sporting. "I usually have no problem telling other people off when I have plans. This should have been easy as well."

Kise shakes his head: "I didn't say it is easy. They are family after all. But..." he sighs, "we barely spent time together past few weeks. We planned this way back then. They wouldn't let you intrude on them if they had something planned out."

"Yeah... that's probably the saddest part in this." Aomine cracks his neck and leans head back on the headrest of the seat. "So goddamn pathetic."

Kise reaches out and smooths out few bangs from the other's forehead, now small smile on his lips: "Family always makes us seem pathetic. But you do know you're not, right?"

Aomine turns his head and leans into the touch briefly, before catching the pale hand and kissing tips of the fingers. He entwines them with his own as he adds: "I'll call them tonight. We're going to the onsen this weekend, I promise."

With a grin on his face, Kise leans over to the driver's seat and plants long kiss on Aomine's lips. A kiss that was eagerly returned. And it would last longer if the cars weren't on the move and started honking Aomine's way to move already.

It was a typical morning for Kise and Aomine. They always leave like a typhoon and return as if they fell in love all over again. And it is the routine their neighbors got used to it, day in and day out.


End file.
